First Time
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: Attempting to insult Sasuke, Naruto ends up on his bed, being pounded into. It was a one night stand thing but what if they both crave more?


**Kuro-kun: This was an unfinished roleplay. I completed 1/4 of it since it was more than half way done. I am not taking all the glory for this. **

**Disclaimer: Kuro does not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Warning: lemons ahead, Yaoi and shit. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>As always, Sasuke was showing off. That damn bastard always thought highly of himself, he didn't acknowledge Naruto which pissed the blond off even more. There had got to be a way to embarrass him and claim victory over the bawling baby and gain Sakura's love...what could he do? Lost in thought, he ended up staring right at the cocky bastard while he trained, controlling his chakra. Tree climbing.<p>

Sasuke felt someone staring him and looked around to see Naruto staring at him. He seemed to be in a daze but glared at him anyways and proceeded to train, not once looking back at the other.

Naruto finally thought of an idea. Once he snapped out of his daze, he saw Sasuke glaring at him. The hell is with that bastard?! Even glaring at him when he was lost in thoughts. Naruto let out a breath of annoyance and got up to commence his plan. Yosh, he'd show Sasuke who the boss is!

Sasuke had a bad feeling about something, mainly Naruto, but shrugged it off once Sakura came over to praise him.

An hour had passed and Naruto roamed the streets. It was busy, a perfect time to start the plan. Commence Operation Helping Random People! Now he only needed Sasuke to participate. He knew Sasuke disliked helping people. He could at least win in the field of helping. But before that, RAMEN!

Sasuke was walking around town and noticed Naruto getting ramen, as usual. He was bored...there was

nothing to do but train, it was getting quite boring. Deciding to annoy him a little, he walked towards him and shouted, "Oi! Naruto."

Naruto spun around at him name to see Sasuke. Ohh, this was a perfect chance! He ordered two bowls of Miso Ramen before waving to Sasuke while grinning evilly inside. "Perfect timing, Sasuke. Let's eat lunch together. It's my treat!"

He looked at him suspiciosly and walk over to him hesitantly, "Um alright then." See, he was planning something. Naruto usually never invited him to lunch...

He fell right into his trap. How naive Sasuke was, how naive. "So Sasuke." He said a mouthful, gulping his food down and sighing contently, "Want a match? You were training earlier on, how about getting your jam on?"

He sighed. "I dont like doing childish things." He said cold poking his ramen, already knowing what he meant. The idiot was readable.

"Oh come on." He whined, "you're a loser." Hoping to provoke him, he thought of the nastiest thing that came to mind, "bastard with premature ejaculation. Idiot that doesn't even have an inch on him!" He didn't know what it meant, he saw Kiba yelling that to Shikamaru and hell, he was angry. Hopefully it would work on Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly stood up, making the table rattle and started walking away. He stopped and looked back. "I'll show. I have more than an inch, an they'll be inside you." He said bitterly

Naruto was utterly confused. What did he mean by that? "Uh..well, you better!" He shouted, smiling. Haha his angry face was so hilarious. He saw Sasuke's half eaten Ramen and decided to gobble it up for himself

He smirked and shouted back at him. "My room, seven thirty sharp. Better be there." Then proceeded to walk to his house. Things would get kinky.

Naruto heard his last shout and kept it in mind. Maybe having an inch was a competition too, whatever it meant. He was so up for it. He couldn't keep his laughter inside, so he ended up laughing out loud, receiving a glance from the shop owner.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Naruto." He commented, collecting the money from Naruto, "well, good luck."

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow before walking away, looking for his dear Sakura. Maybe he could get a date with her~

*Time skip to later on that night*

Sasuke was in his room getting ready for bed, he sorta figured Naruto wasn't going show.

It was 7:40 already, Naruto had his ass kicked by Sakura and made his way to Sasuke's house. At least he could finally show him who the boss was! He finally reached and banged on his door

Sasuke answered it a looked at Naruto with a slightly amused expression, "I see you got your ass kicked."

"Sakura-chan didn't like me touching her hair." He bawled, entering his house. He sniffed and looked around his house. "So when do we start? That inch thing." His injuries already started to heal thanks to the Kyuubi

Sasuke smirked. "We start now." He locked his door and started undressing.

"Why are you undressing?" Naruto asked, staring at his milky chest as his shirt came off. Damn he had muscles. He shook his head and stared right at him

"I said I was going to show you my inches, and then put them inside you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain- put your pants back on! What are you doing!?" He covered his eyes and scrambled away

Sasuke was already naked and grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar, "Get over here."

"S-Sasuke! The hell are you up to!?" He blushed madly, still keeping his eyes closed, "have you gone mad!?"

"You're an idiot." He sighed "When I said I was going to put it in, I meant my cock and fucking you."

Naruto almost fainted from the words. He couldn't say anything, all he could do was stutter. His face was already red from embarrassment. So he insulted his dick, and then took on the challenge of being fucked!? But how was that even possible? He didn't have a love hole...and he was not gay! "H-h-how are you..."he muttered

"You challanged and accepted it. " He licks two of his fingers "Time to stretch you."

*Start Lemon*

"Stretch me? What do- ah!" He gasped when he felt cold fingers slide down his pants and poke his asshole. "Ew, Sasuke, stop that!"

"Well if you dont get stretched, it will hurt terribly if I just put it in." He said slowly pressing his fingers into him.

Naruto gasped when a finger entered, "That place is dirty!" He whined, trying to get away. But Sasuke was strong...fucking bastard! "Wait, wait. You're saying you're going to...put it in my ass!? You're craz- ah!"

He started moving the finger in and out of him. "Thats why I need to loosen you up."

The first finger felt incredibly uncomfortable, "ugh this is so weird."

"Calm down, it will feel good soon enough." He said moving deeper inside him, looking for his sweet spot.

He clutched the pillows in his face and groaned into them. Suddenly, his vision went white. There was a pleasure shaking through his body he never felt before. A moan surpassed his throat and he ended up getting an erection when he tried to calm it down. Things were already embarrassing as they were but he couldn't believe he had an erection in front of his long term rival! But true, things were starting to get better. "Sasuke!" He moaned unintentionally calling his name and arching his back a little. He couldn't help bit squeeze onto him and gasp for air.

He smirked and pulled his fingers out. "You're not about to come are you? I have even put it in yet."

"Of course not!" He breathed, slightly turning his head to look into Sasuke's eyes. They were full of lust and need, as well as his own.

Sasuke was already arroused and grinded against him.

Naruto slightly moaned and lifted his hips so that the tip would touch his hole. It was so embarassing. His teasing was unbearable. "Put it in already." He whined. He couldn't believe what he said and was already at the verge of death from embarrassment.

"Just for that remark I'll tease you even more." He smirked and rubbed Narutos cock

Naruto held it in and groaned as his pace fastened. At this rate he couldn't hold it in and came all over. "Bastard!"

"I didnt even get to fuck you yet." Sasuke sighed and took a seat on his couch. "That was pathetic."

Naruto's cheeks flushed even more. Out of anger this time. "Hmp whatever." He regained posture and sat on his butt, slipping his boxers and pants back on the way

"Hmm..so what am I suppose to do about this?" He asked looking at his erection

"Er..uh..um..w-well you had the chance!" He responded, trying not to stare at his erection

"So just leave me here with this? Wow thats evil of you."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He huffed, closing his eyes. All he could do was stare at his huge thing. Closing his eyes what the only thing he could do to not intensely gaze at the thing. It was...just ew.

"Well, you can bring your ass over here so I can fuck it."

"O-oh...uh..um.."

He was curious...how did it feel? When his fingers played with him, it felt so good..Hm, this would only be an experiment! "Fine.." He reopened his eyes and stared at his pulsing dick. He sure was damn aroused. To think he managed to do that..wow, he felt special. Slowly, he walked over to Sasuke's side

He smirk and patted his lap. "I wont be nice about this, I didnt say you could come the first. Im going to fuck you silly."

He gulped as his dick twitched at his words. Annd he was hard again. Sasuke's words made him hard...and his deep sexy voice. But he didn't reject the idea. But he was confused what to do next. Sit on his lap or slide on his dick? Hm..

"Hurry it up. The sooner you get on top of me, the sooner I can fuck you, hard."

Naruto twitched again, sitting on his lap. Deciding to tease a little, he stroked the tip of his cock during his movement to make it look like an accident

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's ass and put his dick at his entrance. "If you come with out my permission, we'll be fucking till morning."

Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes, preparing himself. He nodded his head at Sasuke's comment and took a deep breath to calm himself

"Lower yourself onto me."

He did as he was told and felt something poking near his entrance.

"If you tighten up, it will hurt."

Naruto nodded his head and tried to loosen up.

He started pushing up into him slowly. "Fucking loosen up or I'll have to use my fingers again."

"I heard you the first time." He groaned

Sasuke smirked amd thrusted up into him fast.

Naruto held his breath at the movement and tried to breathe normally. It hurt in a strange way. His asshole was being ripped, of course it'd hurt. "Sasuke." He groaned, trying to loosen up some more.

"Hmm? Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels magical." He said sarcastically, "of course it hurts!"

"Well I did consider to be gentle fucking you before, hmm what should I do?"

Naruto sighed and relaxed in his arms, "be gentle at first but then you can be rough as you want. You can fuck me until I'm out cold."

He couldn't believe his own words. He guessed he wanted this as bad

Sasuke smirked and pulled out of him. "Lets go to me bed."

Naruto groaned when he pulled out and followed him to bed.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs."

Naruto whined a bit, embarrassed. But he had to do it..he laid down on the bed and slightly opened his legs

He climbed on top of him and spread his legs even more.

"Ah, this is so embarassing." He squealed to himself, taking a glance of Sasuke. His body was sexy...why didn't he notice that before?

He watched him and then positioned himself and slowly entered him.

Naruto slowly exhaled. It was less painful than before.

He was half way into him before he started to thrust in slowly.

Naruto let out shallow breaths. The pain was still there but some pleasure was coming out if it too

"As soon as the pain fades..tell me." Sasuke sighed moving gently in him.

Naruto nodded his head and took another breath. This whole thing felt weird. What was the use- wait! Wait wait. He just summed it all up. Literally, right now. Him and Sasuke were having sex! Sex, sex, sex...he wanted his first time to be with a woman but Sasuke wasn't bad either. His muscular body was admirable and his cold eyes made you wonder vat he was thinking. His kissable lips- his thoughts came to a force stop. Oh hell no. The fuck was he thinking!? He looked down to see them connected and blushed even more. The pain faded away while he was thinking. Now he just felt numb. "It's gone." He said. Was he going to do him harder? Hm...would it even feel good?

"Good." He pushed his legs up and picked up his pace. He began moving faster. His eyes scanned Naruto's body along with his facial expression. If it hurt him he knew he would have to stop.

It started to feel weird again. It was like something was building up inside. His heart rate increased two times as fast once that incredible place was hit again, "what is that?" He sharply inhaled

"Its called your prostate. It's what makes this feel good." He smirked and pressed against it repeatedly.

Naruto let out a throaty moan and panted heavily. Little squeaks could be heard too. Holding back his moans weren't doing any good

"Come on now, let me hear your voice." He smirked and pounded into him a bit harder

Naruto arched his back at the intense feeling and bit his lip. Who knew sex was this good. "Sasuke!" He moaned, finally letting him hear his wanton moans, "harder!"

"Alright." He smirk and started thrusting hard into him, hitting hard against his sweet spot. "Like this?" He teased."Yes!" He gasped, holding on to him tightly

He smirked and plowed into him harder, going deep inside him.

It was like he forgot to breathe. The pleasure was so intense he almost couldn't take it. But the thirst for more grew. He wanted more every second. He wanted Sasuke to fill him up with his love.

Sasuke leaned over him and kissed his lips while continuing to thrust into him.

He kissed him back, opening his mouth to let out a gasp

Sasuke seized the moment to invade his mouth with his tongue. It made things hotter, winning at the conquest of dominance.

With one last thrust, Naruto as well as Sasuke came hard. Their bodies went limp, the blond had to beer Sasuke's weight. They were still connected which made things kind of awkward

*End of Lemon*

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out in a tone of worry. He rolled his heavy body over to see him slowly breathing, relaxed and such. He fell asleep. Naruto warmly smiled and kissed his forehead, "goodnight."


End file.
